Usuals
Living Conditions Usuals live in regular houses, and the entire poor population are Usuals. You can still be rich though, and still be a Usual. There are multiple Usual families with more influence than a Sub-royal family simply because of money. Usuals aren't really treated any different considering they make up the majority of the population. Money Money ranges from hardly anything to a tremendous amount. * Poor families have around 1,000-10,000 Ken. * Low middle class families have around 15,000-30,000 ken. * Middle class families are the most common. They usually have around 30,000-50,000 ken. * Upper class, the highest class of usual's, are the least common. They usually have no less ken than 60,000 or so, and can go up endlessly from there. Please note that the term family is used to describe the common family of two parents, one working and one at home, and two children. Possible abilities for different countries (Usuals) Mereno * Regeneration Having this ability gives the user an extremely strong immune system making most poisons non-effective, and can passively heal their own wounds at a frightening rate. With a lot of mastery, the user can heal other people. This however takes a lot of aura to use, and only dedicated practice will make it more efficient in its use. * Preservation This ability is good in the long run. This allows food to be preserved (last longer), things like swords, building supplies, etc to be stronger. Endurance is also passively boosted for the user. This takes very little aura, even when used actively to preserve and strengthen items. * Body Morph This is the only Usual ability that can be used as an attack. The user can morph a small amount of their body (Feet, hands, head, back etc) to be used as an attack. For example: The user may morph their hands into claws, their legs into animal legs to run faster, their head into an animals with a strong jaw, their back to have wings. This surprisingly doesn't take too much aura, but without practice the morph is fragile and may turn the user back to normal quickly. Avaria * Flight As simple as it sounds. This allows the user to fly. The aura use is moderate, but can easily be lowered through practice of the skill. * Teleportation This is hardly tiring and uses little aura. This allows you to teleport to anywhere you've been or clearly seen in person before. There isn't really a way to practice it because it starts off as efficient as it can be. The average teleporter can teleport 1km 25 times before even getting tired. However, if a teleport is cut short due to a lack of aura, you'll never know where your trip might get cut off. * Super Speed This lets the user go very fast. If the user goes fast enough, they can even fly; although slowing down isn't quite an option (unless you'd like to fatally skydive to the ground). Depending on the ability mastery depends on how long and how fast you can go. The faster you go, the more aura it uses. Steady practice will lower the aura usage. Feruguit * Definite Defense This allows the user to both receive less damage and not feel the pain. This way the user won't be in recoil from pain and will be able to fight longer by receiving less damage. The amount of damage taken and pain blocked is what uses the users aura. General practice with the skill through fighting will make it more efficient. * Super Strength As simple as it seems. This lets the user amplify their strength and the amount of time their strength can be amplified, and how much, depends on the ability mastery. At the beginning, the amount of aura used is tremendous, but it's easy to fix and becomes very powerful over a long time of practice. * Spike Morphing This is the hardest Fereguitian usual ability to master. This can transform a part of the body into spikes. This may cause the users back to become covered in spikes, or for their entire hand to become an extremely sharp and offensive spike. Although the ability is usually used offensively, people who can only produce small spikes on their feet and hands use it to climb. The ability actually doesn't use much aura, but without practice the spikes are weak and don't last long. With mastery of the ability, the user can also control the aura output and make the spikes stronger, smaller, etc. Heiyt * Water control Water control allows the user to control water in a way similar to telekinesis. It takes a long time for the user to even use the ability because mastering their aura well enough to even control a small amount of water is extremely hard. However, once the user can successfully use the ability, they can even summon small amounts of water, or turn it to ice. Summoning water takes a tremendous amount of aura, but simply controlling water has an efficient aura usage after practice. * Air Control Extremely similar to Water Control. However, this ability is easier to learn. Beginners can usually start off by controlling small amounts of air enabling them to fly. With more practice, they can make an area devoid of oxygen and can make the ability's signature 'air spikes'. Air spikes consist of a small amount of condensed air that can be used as invisible knives. Air Control doesn't use much aura in the first place, but using well-known techniques such as Air Spikes and making an area devoid of oxygen takes a large amount. * Life steal Life steal is a rarer ability among Heytians than the subroyal abilities. It is also one of the most murderous abilities. The user, with just a little practice, can absorb aura from other people. It is an easy ability to master, but at the beginning it is a hard task to even use the ability. This is because the user has to adjust to recieving many different types of aura. But once the user's body has adjusted, and they have practiced, they can absorb aura from another person to the extent of their aura being sapped completely to the point that they become fatally ill, or more commonly, die.